Assault on Titan
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: Titans have attacked Earth. We decide to fight back. We cross over to their world vowing to exterminate all titans, on behalf of the UN, Earth, and mankind it self. RATED T FOR WAR AND THE FACT THAT IT IS AOT.
1. The Attack

**HEY EVERYONE! I AM MAKING AN ATTACK ON TITAN FANFICTION!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...Ill stop now. Some Events in this are inspired by War of the Worlds by UN Peacekeeper. Check out the story. It is freaking awesome.**

 _ **April 23rd, 2018**_

 ** _Miami, Florida, USA_**

It was a warm spring day in Miami. People were at the beaches relaxing. Others were swimming in the ocean. Others were watching TV. All in all it was a good day. 'This is not a good day' thought Sargent Luis Cortez. He was part of the Florida National Guard Regiment Stationed in Miami. He was currently stuck behind a HUGE line of traffic (Sucks right).

He sat there playing "Tomb of the Mask" on his phone. He never noticed the rumbling of the ground, due to his fixation on the game.

 _Meanwhile at the beach_

There were few boats out in the water today. There was one small white fishing boat. The three fishermen felt a jolt from below the boat. They looked over the side Then out of nowhere the boat was thrown up above the water and destroyed with the fishermen being engulfed into the mouth of some giant beast. it was a naked beast. The people on the beach screamed in horror as it, and _many_ others like it, emerged from the water. People began to run towards the city. The monsters did too. The military units in Miami didn't arrive for another 15 minutes. Naval support wouldn't arrive for another 45 minutes. Luis Cortez was shocked when he saw a massive monstrosity walking in his direction. "What the hell is that?" he asked himself.

 ** _Galveston_** ** _, Texas_**

The same thing happened in Gavelston , that happened in Miami. The Texas Military units stationed in Houston were sent out on helicopters to attack the monsters. Tanks were sent towards the island and the Texan Navy around the area was ordered to go to Galveston. They had contacted nearby US Navy units and asked for their assistance. The complied and were now steaming towards the area under attack. The nearby TNS Lexington (Formerly the USS Lexington) was stationed in Corpus Christi. It was sent towards the attack.

 _ **San Francisco, California**_

In San Francisco, the Golden Gate Bridge was ripped in half by the many monsters that crossed into the bay. The USS Hornet Museum was being attacked by them currently. The CNS Iowa (The Former USS Iowa, and Flagship of the California Navy) had arrived earlier as it opened fire at the monsters. With all of the Iowa's strength even she alone, couldn't take them all down. US Air Force units were working with the Californian Air Force to take out the monsters.

 _ **Tokyo, Ginza District, State of Japan**_

In Tokyo, the JSDF was fighting off these "titans", as they called them. US Military units stationed in Japan were being sent towards Tokyo to asisst in the attack. Private Hojo Mingati was currently in an AH-1 HueyCobra in the main troop compartment. They were flanked by a US UH-60 Black Hawk on either side. The were gunning at the beasts. The massive 'Titans' were no dying no matter what. Some missiles fired towards the backs of their necks seemed to do the trick, and soon all units were orderes to do so.

 ** _New York City, New York. USA_**

The US forces in NYC were on high alert due to the attacks in Miami, as well as San Francisco, Galveston, and Tokyo. So, when the titans attacked, the military here was ready. The monsters stood no chance against the US forces there. Missiles and artillery battered and killed many of them. Offshore bombardments from the Navy destroyed the remaining ones. US Soldiers planted The US Flag on a disintegrating titan body. NYC was declared a victory for the US Armed Forces.

 ** _April 24th, 2018_**

 ** _Miami, Florida, USA_**

More US forces arrived in Miami since the attack began and news of the attack began to spread across the world. European nations began to mobilize their forces in case of an attack. Cuba had the military on high alert. American forces were joined by Royal Navy forces from the Bahamas. The combined US and British forces had decimated the titans as their weak points were discovered with ease. Miami was cleared by the end of the day.

 _ **AFTERMATH**_

 _ **In the wake of the attack many nations mobilized their armed forces. Europe was attack only a week after North America was. Many portals were discovered by research vessels from different nations and so, the United Nations allowed for a joint global task force to send troops through these portals. Different nations had forces amassed outside these gateways.**_

 _ **US, Cuban, British forces-Miami**_

 _ **Californian Forces-San Francisco**_

 _ **Texan Forces-Galveston**_

 _ **Japanese, US, Okinawan Forces-Tokyo**_

 _ **Chinese Forces- Beijing, Nanjing**_

 _ **South Korean Forces-Busan**_

 _ **Hong Kongese, Taiwanese Forces-Hong Kong**_

 _ **Thai Forces-Pattaya City**_

 _ **North Vietnamese Forces-Hai Phong**_

 _ **South Vietnamese Forces-Vung Tau**_

 ** _Filipino Forces-Manila_**

 ** _Indonesian Forces-Medan_**

 ** _Malaysian, Singaporian Forces-Singapore_**

 ** _US, Canadian, Quebecois, Newfoundland Forces-New York City_**

 ** _Russian Forces-St. Petersberg_**

 ** _Indian Forces-Visakhapatnam_**

 ** _French Forces-Normandy_**

 ** _Spanish, Catalan Forces-Barcelona_**

 ** _Italian Forces-Sicily_**

 ** _West and East German Forces-Bremerhaven_**

 ** _Danish Forces- Copenhagen_**

 ** _British Forces-Belfast; Liverpool_**

 ** _Algerian Forces-Algiers_**

 ** _Turkish Forces-Istanbul_**

 ** _South African Forces-Cape Town_**

 ** _Saudi Arabian Forces-Jeddah_**

 ** _Israeli Forces- Ashdod_**

 ** _Iraqi/Kuwaiti Forces- Kuwait City_**

 ** _Iranian Forces-Rasht/Caspian Sea_**

 ** _Arstotzkan Forces- Zhanbay_**

 ** _Polish, Prussian Forces-Gdynia_**

 ** _Australian, New Zealand Forces-Sydney_**


	2. The Landing

**Welcome to another chapter of Assault on Titan! This chapter is about the initial landing of the UN troops (UN is Earth) This story is set in Earth-003, in the Multiverse. Enjoy! (Earth has an Eldia, and a Marley, as well as a Hizuru (Eldia borders Madagascar, Marley borders Tanzania, Mozambique, and Malawi, and Hizuru borders Japan) Also I decided to call the USS Iowa/CNS Iowa, the CNS California.**

 ** _Chapter 2-The Landing_**

 **Date: April 30th, 2018**

After many days of preparations all UN forces were gathered around the wormholes, land forces were loaded onto ships, and onto landing craft. All of these were put onto either warships, amphibious ships, or transport ships. Across the world sounds of "America, The Beautiful", "O Canada", "Gens du Pays", "God Save The Queen", "O Iran", "Glory to Arstotzka", "I Love You, California", and others played amongst the world. And thus, the forces deployed to the targeted area.

 **Alternate World**

 **(Earth-009; Attack on Titan World)**

The CNS California (formerly the USS Iowa) was leading the Californian battle group through the worm hold, as the other Earth forces were already stationed there. The Californian forces (Battle Group E) were deployed last due to the fact that each group was deployed one by one due to the danger of collision with another ship. BGE anchored next to the Japanese, and American groups. On the deck of the CNS Silicone Valley, Private William Banks stood watching over the rest of the forces. He and his squad were set to go on Recon Mission 01. The recon group consisted of 4 UH-72 Lakotas. 3 were from the US Army, and 1 was from the Californian Army. His squad was with California. The group was set to take off in 6 minutes. "I wonder what this new world will bring", said William, thinking out loud. His father participated in the 2001 Invasion of Afghanistan, with the US Army, before California became independent in 2003. Him and his brother both fought in the Iranian Civil War in 2017. They were with the Allied forces at Tehran, when the Islamic Republic surrendered to the Imperial State.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his fellow troops calling him over to the Lakotas. The group was sitting in the chopper, and it took off towards the unknown, and unexplored mainland.

 **Unnamed Mainland**

 **(Paradis Island)**

 **Delta Squad**

The squad was ready to fight on the group is needed, however they were here for recon. They flew over top of many trees, and eventually came across a forest of massive trees, dwarfing most trees back on earth, such as in California or Oregon. The 4 helicopters also noticed the occasional titan, every now and again. Then they came across something amazing. A massive wall dwarfing anything they had back home, around 40-50 Meters (131-164 feet) tall. It had a massive hole blown into it, and the settlement inside looked abandoned. The 4 helicopters flew down and landed where they could, while the rotors still ran, just in case of a quick evacuation of troops. Once the choppers landed, the troops filed out of them. They had M252 mortars to fend off the titans. They also had attack helicopters on stand-by if worst came to worst. The US and Californian troops began to search the surrounding area. William walked around the abandoned settlement. He noticed it had been abandoned for some time, around 3 or 4 years. He also noticed the walls have big spaces for people at the tops. They could use it as a chopper station, with some work. He quickly went back to the task at hand. "Chopper 3, I have seen nothing other than abandoned houses and-" He felt the ground shake beneath his feet.

He looked up to see that a titan was running at him at an incredible speed. "PILOT ORDER EVERYONE BACK TO THE CHOPPERS NOW! THERE IS A TITAN!" "Copy that, over." He ran back to his chopper and they immediately lifted off, after the troops returned. The titan reached for one of the choppers, but one of the troops fired a mortar at it, which stopped it. They flew farther into the walled areas while sending a radio message to Base.

* * *

 **Base Camp Omega**

 **Paradis Island**

The UN troops were now constructing the beginnings of a base, on the shoreline. The flag of the UN flew proudly, with the national flags of the participating nations flying on either side of it. They were constructing a command center as well as tents for either refugees, or the troops. It had been named Base Camp Omega. They had landed the ground forces on the shoreline to secure it. They set up artillery placements at the edges of the base consisting of M198 Howitzers, M777 Howitzers and M109 Howitzers.

In the command tent, the radio transmission from the Lakota Choppers was picked up, about a massive wall. Quebecois Army radio operator Philip Francisco sat at the radio as he listened as they transmitted their message. When the group finished talking, Philip replied "I'll tell General Carter immediately.". He got up and shouted "Sir! They Lakotas have found a massive wall surrounding an abandoned settlement." Carter, an American General and one of the leaders of the operation responed in an authoritive voice, "Tell them to scout out the edges and then return to base. We'll send some drones over.". "Yes sir.",said Philip in response. He told the chopper group to head back after some quick scouting. 'This is going to be one long day' Philip thought to himself.

* * *

 **Lakota Chopper Group**

 **Delta Squad**

 **Paradis Island**

The group looked out of the chopper at the ground below, speeding past them. William noticed they were getting closer to another wall. The Lakotas got into a diamond formation as they broke off into two groups. Group A held two of the US Lakotas, and Group B held the Californian chopper, and the other US chopper. Group B studied the walls, and William realized there were people pointing up at the helicopter as it flew above them. 'I wonder if they have ever seen something like this before.' though William as he waved to the people below.

* * *

 **Wall Rose**

 **Commander Dot Pixis**

Pixis had never seen or heard anything like what he just saw before him. He was standing on the top of Wall Rose looking out onto the horizon as the sun was low in the sky. Then he heard it. A loud rattling sound unlike anything he had heard of before. He looked up a bit and saw 4 strange objects flying in the sky towards the wall. Then two of them banked to the left (his right) and the other 2 banked to the right (his left). Those two were headed to where he was. The soldiers around him stopped what they were doing and gazed up at the flying metal...thing. Then he noticed there were people sitting in it wearing black and grey clothing. They had strange looking black things that resembled guns. He noticed one of them wave to him. He simply stared and waved back. These people appeared to show no signs of hostility. Three questions raced through his mind over and over again. Who were they, where did they come from, and could they help them in their fight against the titans?

 ** _Eren Yeager_**

Eren was having his dinner in the mess hall with Mikasa and Armin. It was going to be one of their last nights in training. Eren talked to Mikasa and Armin about things such as the Titans, what they were going to do, and other things. That was until a loud noise was heard. Mikasa appeared to notice it first and said "Does anyone else here that?". Eren was about to respond until he heard the noise as well. Soon everyone else could hear it. Quite a few of the cadets piled out of the mess hall to see two weird things in the sky. Eren then noticed that there were people in these machines. "What is that?" Eren asked to noone in particular. Armin replied with "I'm not sure.", he thought for a moment. "Maybe they're from outside the walls." "What!?" Eren said, surprised at the theory. However it began to make more sense due to the unknown outside of the walls. Then again, the walls were the last haven of humanity. Or at least, Eren thought it was. The machines quickly began to turn away and flew back the way they came from. The choppers would be seen again, but the trio didn't know that.

* * *

 **Oh boy! That was fun. Hope you all enjoy this! I am resuming work on my GATE fanfiction after this is posted btw. Please review, say whether you enjoyed it, or not. Criticism is welcome as well, as long as it is helpful, or constructive. Until next time...MCL5575 OUT! (ONE EXTRA THING! The forces listed in the first chapter are now going to be the first force sent out into the new world. It isn't the permanent roster of the UN forces)**


End file.
